Happy Wheels
''Happy Wheels ''is a ragdoll physics-based web browser game that was developed by Jim Bonacci and published by Fancy Force. It was released on June 4th, 2010 and can be played in-browser at Totaljerkface.com. PewDiePie is currently doing a Let's Play on Happy Wheels that consists of currently 77 episodes, that started on February 1st, 2012. Background In-game, PewDiePie usually makes the characters talk giving them each personalities. He mostly uses Irresponsible Dad, but will often change to Segway Guy, Moped Couple and Wheelchair Guy if he has/wants to. In a recent vlog, PewDiePie admitted that he won't play Happy Wheels much anymore, along with Amnesia, as they are both his longest running games, he claims to have not as many ideas and fun playing them anymore. He also claims that he has to be energetic to want to play them. Characters *Wheelchair Guy *Segway Guy *Irresponsible Dad *Effective Shopper *Moped Couple *Lawnmower Man *Explorer guy *Santa Claus *Pogositck Man *Irresponsible Mom *Helicopter Man Episodes *Part 1 - Happy Wheels Part 1 *Part 2 - BEST PARENT EVER! *Part 3 - I DON'T CARE! *Part 4 - JUSTIN BIEBER IS MY DAUGHTER! D: *Part 5 - PARENT OF THE YEAR AWARD *Part 6 - RUN YOU DIRTY PEASANTS! *Part 7 - LIKE A TRANSAURABAUWS! *Part 8 - DON'T HUMP ME BOY! *Part 9 - BABY BABY BABY OOH- SHUT UP BOY! *Part 10 - SON HAS NEW SWAG! *Part 11 - CHEATING ON VESPA! *Part 12 - EVERYBODY IN THE HOUSE SAY EEEEEYOO *Part 13 - TAKE ME RIGHT HERE! *Part 14 - DON'T CHEW ME BOY! *NOMNOMNOM* *Part 15 - SMACK DAT *Part 16 - I'M A GIRRAFE! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! *Part 17 - SANTA CLAUS WANTS TO KILL ME! *Part 18 - GTFO GANDALF! *Part 19 - MY GIRLFRIEND PLAYS *Part 20 - YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! *Part 21 - SYNCHRONIZE DANCE! *Part 22 - RIDING BIKES WITH NO LEGS *Part 23 - STALKED BY TV CREW *Part 24 - AINT NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY! *Part 25 - NEW LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS DISCOVERED! *Part 26 - EPIC LOVESTORY REVEALED! *Part 27 - POGOSTICK MAN *Part 28 - POKEMON ADVENTURES! *Part 29 - ASS OF STEEL! *Part 30 - HI, I'M PEWDIEPIE AND WELCOME TO JACKASS *Part 31 - DAT ASS! *Part 32 - SWEDISH COMMENTARY! *Part 33 - RIDING WITH MY TOP DOWN *Part 34 - JUMPSCARE *Part 35 - AMNESIA MAP :D *Part 36 - SLAMDUNK MASTER! *Part 37 - I WANT LOKIS BADASS HELMET! *Part 38 - SUPER EPIC ULTRA IMPOSSIBLE JUMP! *Part 39 - SAVE THE COKE‼ *Part 40 - RIDING SANTA! *Part 41 - FALCON PUNCH! *Part 42 - I BECAME A FOUNTAIN BECAUSE YOU DISAPPOINT ME! *Part 43 - BEST TOILET EVER! *Part 44 - SHANE DAWSON IS OUT OF CONTROL! *Part 45 - RIDING STEPHANO! *Part 46 - BIKE IS A TRAITOR‼ *Part 47 - I'M BACK! :D *Part 48 - BEST. MAP. EVER‼ *Part 49 - EARTHQUAKE! *Part 50 - HUMPING DINOSAURS ISN'T RACIST! *Part 51 - PEWDIEPIE QUIZ! *Part 52 - HAPPY WHEELS IN 3D! *Part 53 - TO NARNIA! *Part 54 - TRY-HARD-FACE-ULTIMATUM! *Part 55 - FALCON PUNCHING IN HAPPY WHEELS! *Part 56 - WALKING IN HAPPY WHEELS! *Part 57 - STABBING BARRELS WITH STEPHANO! :D *Part 58 - SLENDER JUMPSCARE! *Part 59 - HARPOON IN THE BUTT MAKES BE DANCE! *Part 60 - MORTAL KOMBAT! *Part 61 - HAPPY WHEELS MUSIC! *Part 62 - IRRESPONISBLE MOM! *Part 63 - DANCING IN HAPPY WHEELS! *Part 64 - CANNON BALL! *Part 65 - HAPPY WHEELS RAP! *Part 66 - EVIL BENGT'S COMEBACK! *Part 67 - LEGS HAT! *Part 68 - FOR GOOD OL TIME SAKE! *Part 69 - IT'S FINALLY HERE! *Part 70 - I BROKE HAPPY WHEELS! *Part 71 - REAL NAKED GURLS! *Part 72 - A NEW CHARACTER *Part 73 (74 in title) - NACKED GIRLS! *Part 74 (75 in title) - CLICK FOR NAKED WATERMELONS! *Part 75 - A LOVE STORY *Part 76 - HAPPY WHEELS COMMUNITY HAS FAILED ME *Part 77 - HOW MANY FLIPS CAN A PANCAKE? Montages Category:Happy Wheels Category:Games Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Gaming Montages Category:Games With Deaths